


Saint Agnes' Eve

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [26]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: ABO, Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 圣艾格尼丝日的前夜Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17, ABOSummary: 二十年前，街头混混Louie及其弟兄为了一笔豪赏铤而走险，残害一个素昧平生的人。直到二十年后，他还在为此付偿代价。





	Saint Agnes' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> 圣艾格尼丝为基督教敬奉的童贞女和殉道者。她生活于公元4世纪初的罗马，生来俊秀貌美，自称除了耶稣以外别无所爱，矢志不嫁。求婚者不得逞而揭发她信基督教，当局把她逮捕投入娼门作为惩罚。嫖客慑于她的正气不敢侵犯她，有一人企图侵犯她立即双目失明。  
> 公元304年，罗马皇帝戴克里先迫害基督徒时期艾格尼丝被斩首殉难，时年13岁。  
> 圣艾格尼丝日在每年的1月21日，传说少女在其前夜在窗口举行某种仪式，即可看见未来丈夫的面容。

干他每个人都愿意，但要说到标记，又都不愿意。  
这很好理解的。作为天生的Alpha，他们每个人都认定自己会在未来某时独占一个无人分享的Omega，谁都不舍得为他——一个取悦大哥的贱货——轻易搭上一辈子。可他们一个个，又真的都很想要那笔钱。

Louie领悟到这一点时，刚刚才把点燃的烟吸了一口。那个名叫Benny的男人蜷在他身下，一刻不停地发着抖。这人的肩背起伏着，大片皮肤上覆着薄汗，在摇晃的灯泡下闪闪发光。  
这人生得相当，不是在海边、街上晒大的主儿。他的浑身上下，除了因为工作经常暴晒的手臂，连脚踝都白得像公园里的石头雕塑。  
他真的漂亮，Louie想，又这么年轻，身体又骚又紧。难怪遭人恨。  
他一只手夹着烟，再度挺动他的腰，拿他与这个Benny相连的那根东西，进进出出搅拌起一个发情期Omega软热的肠道。  
受害人凄厉地叫起来，可能是因为实在太疼了。他哭着扭腰，断断续续地求饶。他的面颊与胳膊上渗出血丝，凌虐造就的伤口本已结了黑红的薄痂，又在这一轮的挣扎中又迸裂开了。他浑然不觉一样，继续挣扎得像是要发狂，可见被插入的刺激已经摧垮了他的全部理智，他的脑袋里只剩下了自己正被侵犯的这个屁股。  
感觉太好了，这人用起来倒不像那些十三四岁就出来混的女孩子那样一味假模假样地发姣，貌似一滩春水，其实抱起来从里到外无不筋肉僵硬、乏善可陈。  
这男人的身体要柔润得多。他们捉到他时，看四肢脸庞都很细瘦，便以为他骨瘦如柴，这事情是桩苦差；等剥了衣服验货，才发现是捡到宝，他的身体丰满得很，特别是屁股，浑圆挺翘，摸上去皮子嫩滑得，竟好像汤锅里捞起来的日本豆腐。标不标记是一回事，他们都说真好看啊，当然先干他。没什么好犹豫，就地操作，用皮带捆住手，就把他干了。  
大嫂默许他们这样做，可能跟接活的人嘱咐过，定要弄脏他，最好毁了他。定金已经给过，不多。大约是，他们中从没有人见过的那么多。  
他被这群人捉来已有四个小时，有三个在前半小时就已上过他，狂欢从大伙儿还没下车就开始了。这三个都飞过叶子了，用订金搞的稀罕货，然而并不适应，这玩意儿并没有像传说中那样使他们变硬变强。有人吐了，力有不逮。他们认为如果哪里有错，都是这贱货的错。  
他们打他，因为谁都不当这是自己的东西，心说要毁坏他，要敬业，所以像刀片烟头之类，也都随手拿来用过了。对他们来说年轻的男性Omega是稀缺货，从没接触过。六个男孩子，一同接下这个活，每一个都以为，最后标记他的事必然是其他人来做。

到Louie是第四个。  
男人那里被三个人轮流捅过，刚刚有点润滑，一方面是因为生理自救的机能，另一方面是有人射在他的肠子里面。根本不关Knot的事儿，他们伸手进去抠挖，弄得黏膜有些损伤，当然了……没有找到所谓的“生殖道”。  
他在流血了。入口红肿外翻，挂着一些掺着血丝的浊液。Louie看了便说你们真系污糟。说这话的时候他已经不很有兴趣，但到这一刻，不做肯定是不行的。  
他放不下脸面。一直以来，他是他们公推的大哥，是诸位人渣中的最强者。需办事的时刻，硬不起来怎么交代？他原想，要是实在该上膛的时候硬不起来，大不了撸几把就能起来。  
多余。这一只的肉票，趴在那里简直不知道能有多乖巧。他从后脖子到背，到背后一直顺延下去，皮肤都是莹白颜色，肉的轮廓算是非常清楚了。微微凹陷下去的脊柱，连绵直至尾椎，是完整、光滑、性感的一条浅沟。Louie忍不住，伸手指沿着它去抹、去摸。  
摸完他就硬了，也克服了他的洁癖，违背他可笑的、无人敬重过的原则，强暴一个素昧平生的人也不是问题了。  
Louie动起来，起初狂风骤雨一样，粗暴异常，几乎只是泄欲。他二十岁，正是对自己这方面认知最为自信的年纪，偏偏又生得一张英俊的脸，此前无论想同谁“搞嘢”，从来不曾遭人拒绝。他生活的环境里，好朋友不见得有很多，想要得他青睐的女仔就不少。向来都有Omega女孩为他要生要死，想和他共度余生。可他总是没感觉，他是真的没感觉。一度他十几岁，跟几个不同样的人纠缠不清，他们与她们都要生要死，唯他觉得自己谁也不爱。他认为自己可能有毛病，在这方面，信息素似乎俘获不了他。  
这个年轻男孩，像永动机永不会累。在这一刻，他跟他侵犯的人毫无干系，所以动作愈快愈猛，皮肉相互拍击，耳边回荡的，除了友人的打闹，就只剩下皮肉拍击的声音。在这暴力挞伐下，连受害人的哭声都渐渐式微，几不可闻。  
Louie插了他百多下，忽然意识到，他已经不哭，也没有再叫了。他用两手抓握住这人的屁股，低下头看，觉得这两片软肉实在够软够白，也不光是白，在皮子完好的地方，是白里头更透一点粉粉的血色，在被插入他的身体反复捏揉撞击的几处，直接就是斑斑点点的血痕淤青。这两块肉在微微地颤，伴随着这样无规律的颤动，Alpha男孩觉到夹缠在自己凶物之上的湿润的肉壁，也正收缩着可怜兮兮地颤抖。  
他是莫名怀着些感触，自己也分辨不清楚。他莫名要想这个人到底是怎样的？他们在今日之前从没见过，今夜之后怕也见不到了。反正无论如何，过了今晚，这个人一定会完蛋，他们不会弄死他，可总得有个谁站出来咬他的后颈，标记他，毁了他一生，这任务才算完成。这是一定有的，而且之后，他会被一个陌生的Alpha抹掉过去变成禽兽，或许他会生下不认识的男人的孩子，Omega的宿命即是如此。  
Louie叼着的烟熄灭了。不知道是怎么回事，它这小火苗，灭得很邪门儿。发烫的烟灰掉落在名叫Benny的男人背上，颤抖倏然停下，他猛地夹紧了身体。浪荡街头的男孩子惊叫着喘息，为了不马上丢盔弃甲，他埋下身，将自己被汗水湿透的衬衣覆在俘虏的背脊上……然后是他年轻的赤裸的胸膛。他像情人那样，环抱住此人的腰，贴在他身上，缓缓地挺动，要自己适应。是这时，他闻见那人的味儿。或许正是，来自他后颈上的腺体。  
那种类似淡淡的麝香味道，拌着他俩的汗，也不过若有若无。这是性的味道，也不算第一次闻到，只是第一次觉得，还是有些好闻的。此外就是浓重的血腥味，他出于不可名状的怜惜，探摸了Benny的脸，着手都是半干的血浆，和汗。  
这个可怜人的脑袋在他的掌心磨蹭着，有些偏长的刘海粘着血和汗。Louie重听见他哭泣的声音，抽抽噎噎地，不很明显，也没有力气。他捏住这人的下巴，转过他的脸。  
只看了一眼，面容都来不及看清。他看到的，是一双覆着水光的琥珀色眼睛。这个Benny翕动着嘴唇，似乎想对他说点什么……这不可能办到，他的嗓子已经叫哑了，满面血痕，光裸的手臂几乎被粗糙的地板磨掉了一层皮。他瞪着眼睛，小心翼翼地哭，是一副精疲力尽的模样。  
Louie的肩膀抖了一下，他不敢再看这人的眼睛，于是松开手。Benny的头垂下去，黑头发滑向两侧，露出完好又细白的脖子。那个传说中的信息腺就在白白的皮肤下，Louie没有见识过，但此刻，完全能闻到它。  
被他们重伤损害过的这人把自己支撑在地上，独向他臣服一般低着头。几乎是邀请了，他连紧绷的肩膀都松放，Louie的牙根发痒，他很清楚，只要他张开嘴，只要咬下去这一口——  
他没有。正是这时候，他们的一个伙计，十四五岁的小男孩，从外面奔进这间关门打烊的铺子里来。每个人都听得到他牛仔服上的不锈钢搭扣互相敲击的声音，他跑得乱七八糟，气喘吁吁。  
这是他们的小探子，还没有从学校里出来，只能算个编外。他们常常也就只许他做个探子，有钱有叶子的好事，都不带他，也不告诉这个小探子。  
那孩子告诉他们：大哥把所有阿叔公都惊动了，社团里所有人都在找一个人。大哥悬赏这个数，找一个叫Benny的人。

大哥给的悬红，远在大嫂给的赏金之上，这让他们很恐慌。有没有对这个Benny做下事情，已经不重要，大哥肯出这个数，说明之后也定愿意为此人施雷霆之怒，下手报复。  
Louie被很快拽开，伙伴们建议，迅速把人先杀后埋。他们支走了报信的小孩，停止狂欢——各自提起裤子，打足所剩不多的精神，讨论杀人。过了很多年后，大明星、影视公司老板Louis Koo先生回想起那个夜晚，仍会觉得心惊胆战。他们轻易下了决定，把奄奄一息的男人从地上拎起，拖上拉货用的旧车。  
只有撞死他最保险！他们纷纷当起法官和执刑官，一番推托后，选出一个开车，要他们的老大哥Louie坐在副驾负责监督他。青少年的恶往往不带丝毫负累，他们打定主意，就放心大胆施行。  
不可以留活口！大家一致决定，不可以留他一个活人，能去同大哥指认。在听说悬红数字前，他们还不知道惹了不该惹的人。如今无非心虚到极致，恶从胆边生。  
Louie并没有爽完，可恨的是，他也没有被这件突发的事吓软。他穿上裤子，觉得腿间紧绷绷的，那要他送命的东西，竟还有些精神。他的身体十分燥热，忍不住要回头去看横在后座上的那个人。  
Benny的衣服早被扯破，现在也只是勉强给他套回去了，刚刚可以蔽体。他说不出话，也没有在哭。他们商量说要撞死他的话，显然都已教他直接听去了。他默不作声，胸膛剧烈地起伏，像个刚被人从塔内拖出来，即要送去砍头的公主。他的手脚半挂在座椅上，因被捆着，也不能怎样。  
他用力瞪着眼睛的模样让施暴者胆寒，有人说，他的眼镜呢？找回来给他戴上。碎了也不要紧，一定要给他戴上，他本来是戴眼镜的不是吗？戏要做全套。  
他们把他放在盘山道，倒车倒了快二十米，才开始加速了。一脚油门，旧车关不牢的车门哐哐铛铛乱响，他们就要从这人身上碾过去了。突然，Louie从副驾上蹦起来，双手捉住方向盘猛地一掰。  
很多年后，这帮混混，大部分已混了半世，他们终于重会，因为其中一个人死于癌症，都要去给他的家里送葬仪。Louis Koo没有下车，他派一个生面孔拿了一封现金送去。所有的当事人，远远看见他坐在一辆豪车后座，拉低了车窗，又旋即关上。自从那年盘山道上散伙之后，他们终于再度看到他的脸。  
他们都记得他抢夺方向盘，险些坑死一车的好兄弟与老同学。货车勉强在栽落山谷前停稳了，Louie一拉车门跳下去，奔向蜷缩在地的，宛如尸体般的男人。  
他需要医生。他把人抱起来，没有得到任何回应。那人的眼睛闭着，已不再瞪住他们。车轮没有碾杀他，却还是把他捎带着撞了一下。他臂腿的伤口皮开肉绽，能看见森森白骨；头颅软垂着，红线一样的鲜血淋淋滴着，眼看着就要流光。  
同伴们的声音此起彼伏，叫嚷着。你不能送他去医院！他们叫道，大哥很快就会知道的！  
我会报警，我会去自首。Louie说。一种浓烈的热雾模糊了他的眼睛，那是他弄不懂的泪水，很快喷薄而出。他不明白自己这时为什么要哭。  
他果然去自首，后来被判抢劫，连头带尾，坐了两年监。大哥没有追究，Benny的伤好透后，没人知道他到底会怎么描述那一晚上的事。也许他根本没再提过那事。  
但那一夜间善恶已分，那些干了坏事的小男孩，他们各奔前程。Louie再也没有见过其他人，即使是多年后葬礼时分，他也选择不下车，不去面见他们这些人。  
他已经是另个人了，而今他是Koo先生。

Koo先生始终记得“那个晚上”。后来他想要记得更清楚，就去查教历，才晓得是一月二十的夜，就是圣艾格尼丝日的前夜。他就用这方法记得这一夜。  
除却教历，他也有去查Benny的底细。这人竟不是社团的人，他一身清白，是电视台最年轻的编导，后来十多年，又去做电影导演。  
Koo先生便找了他所有的片来看。电视剧也看，电影也看。经过这一件事，他的心忽就变得柔软，看片时总会被轻易感动。  
他看过Benny作的所有故事。看见叛徒的女儿为败亡的乱党做了刺客，也看见被囚的妓女为了自证清白把簪子刺进自己的胸膛。他看见十七岁的少女穿着婚纱赤着脚在公路上奔跑，找不到她已死的情郎。  
他亦看过一个失意的警察，持枪荷弹，在香港最繁华的道路上狂奔，追不到杀死他老友的暴徒与仇人。  
这些故事来自同一个人，当年他还不认得那人，没有看清楚那人，就几乎跟别人一道，糊里糊涂，彻底毁了那个人。  
很多年Koo先生在梦里想，那个Benny，写了很多故事的Benny，他当初低下头的瞬间，有没有一丝丝情愿，情愿被自己标记？  
——这是不解之谜。他已爱上那些故事的模样，因此不再敢做自大狂，不敢自大到痴心妄想。  
他们重逢在一个秋季，各自面容都改变。Benny的黑头发里已夹了银丝，他们重逢隔着一副更厚的眼镜框。  
眼前坐的人穿着颜色艳丽的短袖T恤，露出的胳膊上有令人惊讶的疤痕。他的脸上有些愈合得很好的刀疤，烟头烫过的地方只剩下痘印一般的小坑。Koo生还记得那些伤的位置，一一对照，每一条都是在数落他的不是了。  
他坐在Benny的对面，对着一个偶然改变了他一生的“陌生人”，目光闪烁，无胆直面。他的经纪人花了很大力气才换来这一面，他须得努力表现。他看过这位导演所有的片，经纪人提醒过，但凡有机会，这件事一定要说。  
Benny坐在他对面，看着他，有很久，像是在考究、打量。导演默默不语，十根手指全纠缠在一起。他的双手放在自己身前，肩膀上的肌肉松懈。这是他的主场，他理应慵懒松懈。  
他比十多年前胖了，屁股肩头与脸，无不都圆润了些。阿Koo暗地里想，如果第一次见面就是这样……他多希望就是这样。只是平和坐着，互相认识一下，之后，很多好事情都可以开始了。  
我喜欢你的作品……这句话在嘴边很久了，Koo生吐不出它。因为这不是真的。他想说的恐怕是另一句话。  
这令人痛苦的踟蹰间，先开口的却是导演。  
Koo生，虽然我们是第一次见……他轻声说，我其实看过你所有的片。  
他说着，抬起头，同时也掀起眼帘。时隔多年，Louie终又这么近地看到了，那双琥珀颜色的眼。

 

END


End file.
